


Goodnight

by roo17



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, M/M, OOC, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roo17/pseuds/roo17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Law felt like he could stay there forever and he had a feeling that, maybe, he would. Small LawLu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight

Law couldn't help but become transfixed as he stared at Luffy's peaceful expression. He had never seen someone look so serene, and he couldn't bring himself to tear his eyes away from the teen's face. Ever so gently, he lifted Luffy's head into his lap; his tattooed fingers brushing back a few dark strands behind the teen's ear. The fingers on his other hand ran through the pirate captain's dark hair in a petting motion, a simple little gesture that held so much endearment in it.

His gray and gold-flecked eyes took the time to study every detail of the male's face. His thin face, his long eyelashes, how his mouth was slightly parted… He could just barely pick up the teen's slow, quiet breathing, and how his chest moved with every little inhale and exhale he made. His fingers gently traced Luffy's jawline and ever so lightly ran over those parted lips. He felt a warm liquid pool at the teen's mouth, and he wiped it away with his thumb.

Law's eyes focused on Luffy's closed ones. He wished for those eyes to open so he could look into the wide, innocent brown orbs he'd come to admire so much. His fingers left the teen's lips, slowly gliding up to come to a rest on the familiar scar just below the male's left eye. He traced the mark, feeling how the skin slightly rose and how smooth it actually was.

He heard Luffy's breathing begin to quiet down, until the teen shifted every so lightly in his lap and he could no longer hear the inhales and exhales. His eyes softened, and he gave a quiet sigh as he let his own eyelids slip close. He stayed like that for a while, for exactly how long he did not know. It could have been seconds, minutes, or hours. Time suddenly didn't matter to him.

Finally, he reopened his eyes. Looking down, he took in the serene expression Luffy still wore. A light breeze came, the younger male's hair blowing ever so gently in the caressing wind. Law felt like he could stay there forever, and he had a feeling that, maybe, he would.

He realized that Luffy's treasure wasn't with him, and looking off to the side he spotted the familiar straw hat. Reaching over, he grabbed it and placed it over Luffy's scarred chest. He then grabbed one of the teen's limp hands and laced his fingers with Luffy's.

Law suddenly found himself tired, and he leaned against the broken brick wall behind him. He refused to close his eyes, though; not wanting to look away from the peaceful look on the other male's face again. He noticed that the corners of Luffy's mouth were turned up in the softest smile, and he couldn't stop himself from mimicking it. His smile strengthened a moment as he felt his heartbeat begin to slow. His fingers ran through Luffy's hair once more before they came to a stop.

Luffy, he thought, looked more peaceful than ever. And if Law hadn't known better…

He would have thought Luffy was only sleeping.

The pain from his wounds began to numb as his heart gave its last beat. The sticky warmth from the pool of blood both pirate captains were resting in began to fade away, only to be replaced by nothingness. His skin could no longer differentiate hot from cold, or pain from pleasure. His eyelids began to droop against his will, but he was fine with that.

Because he knew in a moment or two, he would be greeted by a familiar face that held the brightest smile in the universe.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don't know if you can tell, but I'm not in a happy mood right now. Wrote something that matched how I kinda felt. Yes, both Law and Luffy died. The "warm liquid" that pooled at the corner of Luffy's mouth was blood, and when his breathing quieted and stopped, that was when he officially died. And of course they died smiling, so far all the Ds have. Also marked this as T just to be safe.
> 
> Your shy ice elemental,  
> ~»roo the psycho»


End file.
